Examen médical
by Shockolaa
Summary: "Le jeune blond, les fesses à l'air, commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, et quand il entendit l'élastique du gant claquer sur le fin poignet de l'homme, il se crispa un peu plus et n'osa plus respirer." OS, UA, SasuNaru.


**Auteur**: Shockolaa  
><strong>Bêta-lectrice<strong>: Vanniyaa  
><strong>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (encore une fois T_T).  
><strong>Note: <strong>Pour écrire ce petit OS, je me suis grandement inspirée d'une anecdote qu'une camarde m'a lu pendant mon cours de science physique. Je crois que vous pouvais la trouver sur le site VDM.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>Examen médical<strong>

Naruto attendait. S'il avait été moins stressé, il aurait pris plaisir à observer le va-et-vient du personnel hospitalier et des patients. Mais, à cet instant, la salle d'attente de l'hôpital lui paraissait bien morne : tous ces gens malades, ces infirmières avec leurs faux-sourires collés aux lèvres, et cette feuille. Cette feuille d'ordonnance ou l'écriture illisible de son médecin généraliste, Sakura Haruno, consignait tous ses symptômes et préconisait un toucher rectal. Naruto avait crût mourir étranglé par sa propre salive quand il avait appris la nouvelle et il avait vainement tenté de la faire changer d'avis mais la jolie doctoresse s'était fâchée. Alors, résigné et abattu, il avait récupéré la feuille où la jeune femme avait noté tout ce qu'il fallait de peur que son patient blond ne s'en souvienne pas. Et maintenant, il attendait sa consultation avec un mauvais pressentiment, tout seul, assis sur sa chaise, près à n'importe quoi pour avoir la capacité d'être invisible. Mais Dieu, aussi bon qu'il puisse être, ne lui accorda pas ce pouvoir, et il entendit une petite voix timide l'interpeller.

« Mo-monsieur Uzumaki… ? »

Naruto releva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui se tenait devant lui. C'était une jeune femme agréable à regarder. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage bien que rougissant était mis en valeur par ses cheveux couleur bleu-nuit et sa frange régulière attirait l'attention sur ses grands yeux presque blancs. Avec un beau sourire à la fois polie et gentil, Naruto répondit :

« Lui-même ! En chair et en os !

- Euh… le Dr Uchiha Sasuke va s'occuper de v-vous en salle 3. »

Naruto remercia l'infirmière devenu rouge pour une raison qu'il ignorait et se leva. Il partit s'installer dans la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée, avec une boule nerveuse au ventre qui lui emmêlait les boyaux. Pour se calmer un peu avant l'arrivée du médecin, le jeune homme se mit à détailler les différents objets présents mais son regard tomba rapidement sur une boîte de gant en latex. L'horrible image d'une main gantée prête à l'ausculter s'imposa dans l'esprit de Naruto et son sentiment d'angoisse empira. Mais il fut rapidement sorti de sa torpeur par les trois coups secs sur la porte que le médecin exécuta machinalement avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Mr Uzumaki je présume ? »

Naruto répondit par l'affirmative en observant l'homme qui venait d'entrer. S'il avait été une fille ou gay, le jeune blond aurait surement jubilé devant la perfection divine du physique de son bourreau. Il avait une peau pâle, des yeux d'un noir hypnotisant, et des cheveux de la même couleur qui encadraient un visage sublime. Seul son air froid et méprisant pouvait freiner les femmes dans leurs fantasmes, et encore, il en doutait. En résumé, son futur tortionnaire était le médecin séduisant tout droit sorti d'une série américaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Oh là là, rien du tout ! C'est juste Saku- mon toubib qui en fait tout un plat ! Mais tenez, voyez par vous-même » fit-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Le Dr Uchiha la saisit et la lu attentivement. Pendant la petite minute que dura la lecture, Naruto se surprit à souhaiter de tout son cœur que Sakura se soit trompée mais les brèves directives que lui donna le médecin pour qu'il se place correctement brisèrent tous ses espoirs. Le jeune blond, les fesses à l'air, commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, et quand il entendit l'élastique du gant claquer sur le fin poignet de l'homme, il se crispa un peu plus et n'osa plus respirer. Le docteur approcha, et lui demanda de se détendre.

« Vous ne risquez rien Mr. Uzumaki. Du moins, aussi longtemps que vous ne sentirez pas mes deux mains sur vos épaules. »

Naruto ne put pas voir le sourire satisfait du médecin, ni la lueur perverse qui brillait dans son regard, mais il sut à, l'instant même où les paroles prononcées d'une voix suave parvinrent à ses oreilles que cet examen médical serait vraiment le pire de toute sa vie.

Paix à son arrière-train.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et n'oublier pas: une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!<p>

Merci d'avoir lu 3


End file.
